I'm Sorry
by cRiMiNaL.mInDs.ObSeSsIoN
Summary: Ignoring something does not get rid of it, JJ learns that the hard way. When the team does not spot the signs first time round, will they be able to the second time, before it's to late. Summary is rubbish.
1. Chapter 1- Hello There Jenny

**OK. I know i am half way through another story but i have really bad writers block. I am giving it a break and starting this one. I am back in school so updates are going to take a lot longer. **

**Hope you like it and please send me a review before i start uploading pointless chapters. **

**Enjoy. :)**

**...**

_**At first, I thought it was all a dream. **_

_**The letters, the flowers, the dates I ignored. I knew what they all meant but I thought if I ignored them it would all go away.  
It all stopped for a while. A month, maybe 2. I knew it was weird it all coming to a stop. I thought the worst. **_

_**I could tell the team knew something was off, but it being me they never pressed for more information. For that I am grateful. I didn't want them to find out any way.  
Then yesterday, it was so close for them finding out. I got another bunch of flowers, my favorite this time, and they weren't delivered to my home either, but to my work. **_

_**Obviously they wanted an explanation, but after everything that had gone on I just wanted to get home. **_

_**Once I got away I took a good look at them. Took in the situation. This time the note didn't make any sense. Well it didn't make sense until I got home, then it came perfectly clear. **_

_**When I got home, it all becomes a blur. Everything went so fast and then I ended up here. Standing watching my only chance of survival walk out of the apartment block. **_

_**Lying once is hard. Especially when its them, but knowing it saved there lives makes it all ten times better.  
I know that if that was the last time I saw them, they know me as me, not as what I am about to become. But the others are thinking to me being a ignorant person who just wanted to be away from them. When the truth is I would do anything to be with them all now. **_

_**At the end, I would just be another case the team threw away to look at more important things. The blonde, blue eyed girl who was dumped after being brutally murdered. **_

_**But what makes me think is I pass cases like that every day and I never know the behind story, but now I do.**_

24 hour's earlier...

"Morning baby girl" Morgan said as he passed Garcia in the hall.  
"Oh, I'll show you a good morning hot stuff" She winked at him as her and her sparkly heels clicked down the hall laughed back at her before making his way into the bull pen.  
He stopped and frowned as he saw everyone huddled around his desk.  
"OK, what did Reid put on my desk this time" He moaned walking towards the group.  
"Why do you suspect it was me" Reid squeaked as he popped his head up from behind Prentiss.  
"Actually a certain someone has had a bunch of her favorite flowers delivered but no one knows were she is so we are trying to figure out who they are from" Prentiss said as she looked up to Morgan. He looked behind her to see a vase full of primroses with a card taped to the side. Instantly he knew it was JJ since she always has fresh bunch on her dining table whenever he goes there.  
"Wait, she isn't here?" He asked looking up to her office which had all the lights turned of.  
"Nope. Weird I know. But she must be somewhere, this is JJ. She is always here 7am on the dot" Prentiss replied looking back to the flowers.  
"And here she is..." Reid said. It was barely above a whispered as he looked to the door. The rest followed his eye line to see JJ standing with Strauss. She was looking to the floor as she followed the older woman into the bull pen. She stopped in here path and glared to the 4 agents.  
"Shouldn't you all be filling out reports from the last case" She questioned eying the agents carefully.  
"Yes ma'am, sorry" Prentiss said standing up a little straighter as she was leaning on Morgans desk.  
"Well, I will see all your reports on my desk by the end of the day" She nodded and carried on with JJ at her heels. Not once did she acknowledge her team mates. She kept her eye line trailed on the floor in front on her. They headed up to Hotch's office and just before they opened the door Strauss turned her attention to the blonde in front of her.  
"You know you don't have to take it this far. He doesn't need to know"  
"Oh, I think my unit chief deserves to know about what you have put in my report. It puts my reputation on the line and the units" She snapped back.  
"I didn't mean to put it the way I did and me and Agent Hotchner will sort it out immediately" She tried to reason with the obviously upset agent.  
"I think putting that I rushed back into a job I am certainly not ready for is slightly assaulting"  
"So what about..."  
"Agent Hotchner does not need to know about that. You make sure he does not find out and you fix my report as soon as you can" She turned on her heels leaving the woman standing outside Hotch's office slightly stunned.  
"Of course agent Jareau" She said back to her and she slammed her office door shut. As Strauss walked into Hotch's office and the door was shut everyone turned to each other slightly confused.  
"What the hell was that" Morgan asked.  
"Well, whatever it is we are going to find out" Prentiss replied jumping of Morgans desk and walking towards her friends office. The rest left her to it seeing this was certainly not a thing JJ would want to be sharing to everyone right now.  
Prentiss approached her office and didn't bother knocking. As she walked in she quietly shut the door behind her. As she turned round the office was empty. She frowned.  
"JJ.." She called out loud. A loud thud brought her attention to her friends desk.  
"God Emily, learn to knock" JJ snapped as she stood up from under her desk.  
"Sorry Jay.." She apologized seeing the fear in her friends eyes.  
"It's fine. Listen tell Hotch I had to go and I will be in first thing in the morning to explain" She said grabbing her coat and heading for the door.  
"Wait, what was that about with you and Strauss" She ask putting her arm out to stop her leaving.  
"Nothing, now if you will excuse me" She pushed her arm away and walked out the door.  
"Well you could at least get the flowers that were delivered for you" Prentiss called after her. She stopped and turned towards her, eyes wide in fear.  
"Jay, I said flower's not bomb" Prentiss said calmly as she saw the fear increase in her friend.  
"What flowers" She asked, swallowing a lump in her throat.  
"Here" Morgan called holding them up so JJ could see. She quickly hurried over and took the flower's. When she saw the note her heart dropped.  
"Listen, thanks. I will err.. See you all tomorrow.." She walked out not taking her eyes of the flower's.  
"Well, bye.." Prentiss called after her sarcastically. Morgan opened his mouth to speak but then Hotch's office door flew open. Strauss hurried out of the bull pen not looking to anyone and Hotch walked over the JJ's office. Before he opened the door Morgan called to him.  
"If your looking for JJ she is gone" Hotch turned looking at them with confusion.  
"What do you mean she is gone" He asked walking up to them.  
"She left, and in quite a hurry" Reid said. Rossi jumped a little forgetting the young agent was actually there as he had stayed so silent.  
"Well once I finish up I am going to go see her. She has a lot of explaining to do" Prentiss said sitting down in a huff and starting to write.  
"No, I am going to see her now. I have finished anyway. Reid come with me. No slipping reports on Reid's desk for when he comes back" Hotch said as he walked towards the elevator. Reid grabbed his coat and followed.  
"Reid, I need you to tell me everything they said while out side my office" Hotch said as they rode the elevator down to the car lot. As Reid told him everything down to the lest word Hotch nodded his head taking everything in. They rode in silence. Once they pulled up out side the apartment block they saw JJ's car parked in its usually spot so she was definitely in.  
"OK, ready" Hotch said looking to Reid. Reid nodded in return. They both jumped out the cars and walked up to her apartment.

As she drove home she knew the team would be suspicious and someone would probably be following her now.  
She re read the note in her head.  
_**This will all be over tonight jenny. Can't wait to see you**_  
What ever it meant it certainly was not good. As she pulled up she looked around her. Nothing She pushed the door shut and put her gun and bag down on the side. She turned around to sit on her couch and there he was. Sitting there, mask on, black gloves, evil grin hiding behind the cotton of the mask. She was frozen on the spot. It was finally happening.  
"Hello there Jenny" He whispered. His voice sent a chill down her spine. Before she could even move he launched at her throwing her to the ground. Her head bounced of the wooden floor sending a shooting pain though her head. He sat on top of her so she was unable to move. She threw her fists at him but they missed terribly.  
"Now, now Jenny. No way to treat a guest now is it" He said pressing her hands down above her head. She stopped struggling and eyed him carefully.  
"What do you want" She spat. He laughed at her.  
"Oh, isn't it obvious, I want you" He replied.  
"Well you can't have me. There are people who are going to notice I am missing"  
"They will be too late to save you"  
"Oh really. Your flowers today put some questions in there heads. I bet someone is coming over her right now to see me" She smiled to him.  
"Oh really. And your going to tell them that a mad man is in your house aren't you" He spat back to her.  
"Well..." He interrupted her.  
"If you say anything, a bullet will go straight through your back then through there heads. Do you understand me" She nodded. She couldn't have him killing them because of her. No. She would die any day than have that happen. Suddenly a knock on the door made them both jump. He pulled her up from the floor, twisting her left ankle on the way. She bit down on her lip to cover up the pain. He grabbed her gun placing it at the bottom of her back, safety off.  
"JJ, are you in there" He asked. No answer.  
"Some thing's not right" Reid said. Just as Hotch went to knock again the door opened. JJ was standing in the door way half hidden by the door. She was hiding something. Hotch could see the fear in her eyes, the way she was leaning on her right side and putting no pressure on her left.  
"JJ are you OK" Hotch asked concern clear in his voice.  
"Yeah, Hotch I'm fine. Just needed to get home. Got a bit of a cold you see" She seemed fine, though Hotch could see through her mask.  
"I wanted to talk to you about the report"  
"Can we please do that in the morning. My head is killing and I just need a good night sleep. I will be in at 7am, not a minute later" She lied. She was not going to be in work in the morning, she knew she wasn't going to make it that long.  
"Well if you say so, but if your not in then we will be knocking down your door" He joked but still kept a serious face. She laughed slightly.  
"Yeah OK. See you both bright and early" She waved them of.  
"Bye JJ. By the way, Emily is going to go mad at you tomorrow, she was not happy with you not explaining the flowers" Reid said sending her a small smile. She laughed.  
"Well I think she will be finding out what they mean soon" She replied. He nodded and followed Hotch.

That was it, they were gone, and no one was going to save her. Not now.


	2. Chapter 2- It's Written In Blood

**Sorry it's been so long. School has been a pain! **

**I really hope you like this chapter and for those of you who are reading my other story, i am updating that one as we speak as well. **

**Enjoy :) xx**

**...**

"Now, was that so hard" He whispered into her ear smiling slyly. She sighed resting her head on the door. She was in for it now, she could have at least sent them a sign or something but no. she was in this by her self, whether she liked it or not. She spun round to face the man in front of her.

"Why are you doing this" She asked through gritted teeth as she leaned on her foot sending a shooting pain through her leg. He laughed at her.

"Don't you get it. I want you. You are the perfect one" He smiled to her, showing her his yellow, mouldy teeth. If she had eaten anything in the last 24 hours she would have thrown it back up. His breath trickled up her nose. She took in a deep breath.

"Perfect one for what" She asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"For my collection. I have killed so many beautiful woman over my years but you have to be the best. Perfect blue eyes, silky blonde hair. I don't usually go for blonde but for you I made an exception. The FBI agent. The one I see nearly every week on my TV. I knew it would be a risk getting to you, so I waited. Sent you flowers and dates hoping you would answer. When you didn't the waiting got boring. So I followed you. On cases, when you went out with your beloved team mates. After you leaving and all it got so much easier. Then you came back, after everything with that girl, whats her name, oh... Emily. After everything with her you got harder to track. Staying in your office late at night, going to work extra early. I knew if I wanted you I had to get you now. And here we are" He leaned in closer and closer making her push against the door harder until his lips came crashing down on hers. His tongue pushing through her lips, roaming around her mouth. She was in shock for a moment. Then when it kicked in the pushed him down, making him stumble over her coffee table and crashing down on the floor.

"Oh, you will regret that" He was stunned for a moment, if she was going to do this she was going to do this now.

She charged at him once he was on his feet, punching, kicking, doing everything she could to stun him. He pulled a pocket knife from his coat and plunged it into her arm. She let out an agonising scream before he ripped the blade from her skin. He laughed as the blood poured from her arm, not noticing JJ grabbing her lamp and swinging it towards his head.

The lamp collided with the left side of his head knocking him out on the floor unconscious, the shattered lamp lying around his motionless body. The adrenaline pump was to much for her to notice any pain at all. She ran out to door to her car and set it into drive.

She was driving down the road, no idea were she was going when something hit her.

_**Where the hell am I going. I need to go to someone, anyone. Not Emily, she is already in a mood. Reid, no. He would probably kill me for lying before. He has already gone through so much lying and it would rip him .. Hmm. He would probably go mad as well for not saying anything. Then there is Morgan, though he would over react. First person he would call would be Hotch, then I would be back to the whole lying thing. Rossi, no. Not the right person to go to either. That would be to awkward. Oh hello Rossi, just thought I would call and tell you a psychopath is trying to kill me. There is only one person left, she would . **_

She spun the car round and headed in the way to Garcia's house. Then she realised the time.

_**Its 11 o'clock. Everyone is in work. They don't have a case and will be home at 5 but what do I do until then. He will wake up eventually and is not going to be happy. But if I go to her house and wait then the second she comes home she will be with me, I will be safe. **_

She pulled out her phone and dialled Garcia. On the second ring she answered.

"_Hello, this is the all amazing Penelope Garcia, what can I do for you today my lovely?"_

"Hey Pen, it's JJ"

"_Jay. I thought you were in the office. Where are you?"_

"I had to go home. Listen I was wondering if I could go to your's and wait till you get in? I need to speak to you"

"_Why, what's wrong? Is everything OK?"_

"Pen, i'm fine really, I just need someone to talk to"

"_I have finished all my case work. I will be at mine in 10 minutes" _

"Thank you"

"_Anytime my beauty" _

10 minutes later the door sung open making JJ jump. When she spun round to see Garcia in the door way she let out a sigh.

"Jay, are you OK?" Garcia asked concern high in her voice.

"Come sit down" JJ motioned to the couch. The pair walked towards it sitting next to each other. The both spun so they could see one another. JJ hesitated and looked away. She didn't know how to do this. She had kept the secret so long and now her life was in danger she didn't know what to do.

"JJ, please tell me what's going on" Garcia's face was plastered in worry and then soon annoyance when JJ didn't answer her.

"JJ. Tell me right now" She snapped making JJ jump. Her eyes were wide in fear. Garcia not being a profiler could see how scared she was.

"JJ, i'm sorry. Your scaring me here" She apologised taking her hand into her own. JJ made eye contact. Garcia could see the tears fretting to fall. She gave her a nod of encouragement before JJ began to speak. Her voice was shaky and quiet.

"For the past 8 months I have been getting flowers sent to me. Some with notes with times and locations on. At first I thought it was a sick joke then they were getting more recent. Like I would get one every 2 or 3 days. It started creeping me out so I was staying late at work, coming in early hours in the morning. Strauss had noticed and confronted me about it. I didn't want to tell her so I stormed of. I went to get a coffee and when I went to my office she was in there. She had found the draw full of notes in and put all the pieces together. I didn't want any one to know. I thought it would just go away. She made sure I left for the pentagon, she said I needed some time away. Then with the whole Emily thing I was starting to loose my mind. It all stopped for about 2 months and I was going out of my mind to figure out why. Then yesterday is got another bunch of flowers but they sent it to the BAU. That's why I came home. I couldn't handle the questions. I wish I had stayed now" She sighed looking away. Garcia was speechless. How could they not tell?

"JJ.. What happened when you got home?" Garcia asked making eye contact with the blonde once again.

"He was there Pen. He made me lie to Reid and Hotch. He said if I said anything he would kill them. He had a gun to my back. I couldn't.. I couldn't let him kill them" She was now in hysterics. Garcia pulled her into a hug letting her cry into her chest.

"It's OK baby. He won't hurt you or anyone. Where is he JJ?" Garcia asked. JJ looked up to her, eyes red from the tears.

"I knocked him out with my lamp. He will be waking up soon and.. Oh god.." JJ shot up form the couch, wiping the tears from her face.

"Jay, what is it?"

"He is going to wake up and come looking. He knows I would have come to one of you. If he finds me he will.. He will try and kill you to. I have to go" JJ shot for the door. Garcia shouted after her.

"JJ. Don't you dare. Do you know how much danger you are putting your self in. I will call Hotch and everything will be OK but you need to stay with me" She warned stepping towards her.

"No Garcia. I.. errm.. Oh for god sake. I love you all to much to ket anything happen to you. You and Emily are like my sisters. And never would I put either of you in harms way. Reid and Morgan are like my brothers. They always protect me in the field and now it's my turn to protect them and Hotch, he need's to understand that he was the reason I stayed sane for these past 8 months and me lying to him won't be the best start for me to thank him. I love him and he won't be put in danger because of me, none of you are in going to be out danger because of me. Tell them all i'm sorry and … And I love you all" Before Garcia could say anything JJ was gone. She sprinted down the hall way and when Garcia got the the door way she had already disappeared down the stairs.

"JJ.. Jay.." Garcia called after her, tears streaming down her face. When no one came running back up, when she heard no one calling back to her, she broke down sobs escaping everyone few seconds. She slid down in the door way, sitting on the floor. Her head fell into her hands as she cried.

…...

"Well, I think I need a break. Garcia text me telling me she was going home for lunch so I am going to go surprise her. See you all in an hour" Morgan jumped up grabbing his coat.

"Well I was going for dinner with JJ but I guess thats out the window" Emily huffed throwing her pen down on her mountain of paper work.

"Want to go across the road and get a star bucks dinner" Reid asked looking across to Emily.

"Do you know what, yeah, I will. Thanks Reid come on let's go" Emily smiled to Reid before grabbing her jacket.

"Do you reckon we invite Hotch and Rossi. They look all lonely" Emily asked. Reid nodded.

"Have fun. See you both later" Morgan waved and headed to the elevator. The drive was quick since Garcia lived bout 5 minutes away.

He came up the stairs to see Garcia's door wide open. Panic over took him as he pulled his gun from his hip. He walked slowly to the door and let out a sigh of Relief when he saw Garcia sitting in the door way. He holstered his gun and crouch down next to her.

"Baby girl what's wrong" He asked concern clear in his voice. She looked up to him, make up sprawled across her face from the crying.

"We are terrible people" She let out a sob resting her head on Morgan's chest. He sat down next to her and looked confused.

"Why, what did we do" He asked.

"How normal do you think JJ's behaviour has been for the past 8 months, 10 being nothing different, 1 being everything was wrong" She asked begging for the answer she wanted.

"10.." More tears streamed down her face.

"Oh god.. How could we be so stupid" She stood up and walked into her apartment. Morgan still sat on the floor completely confused. He stood up and walked towards her.

"Please tell me what the hell is going on"

"JJ has been being stalked for the past 8 months and we haven't even noticed. The flowers that came for her today were from him. She went home and he was at her apartment. He held a gun to her back and made her lie to Hotch and Reid. I have no idea where the hell she is now because she made a runner thinking if she runs from him he is going to hurt us all. She is putting her life on the line for us and we haven't even noticed she was loosing her mind over trying to figure this out. Even Strauss noticed and found out before us!" She shouted to him. His mouth dropped to the floor. How could they not notice? They were profilers for crying out loud.

"OMG. What did she say to you?"  
"That she didn't want to put us in danger and that she loves us all and she is sorry. Then she ran. I shouted after her but she was gone. We need to find her Derek. He is going to kill her if we don't" She slumped on the couch, head in hands.

Morgan pulled out his phone and called Hotch. He was not going to like this one bit...

"_Agent Hotchner" _

"Hotch.. Were are you"

"_I am in star bucks with the rest of the team why"_

"You need to get to JJ's now. Me and Garcia will meet you there"

"_Why. I told you earlier, she has a cold. She was not in the best of moods when.." _Morgan interrupted him.

"We think she has been kidnapped"

"_What..."_

"She rang Garcia and met her at her apartment and told Garcia about the stalker she has been getting flowers and notes from for 8 months. The flowers that were at work today were from him. He was at her apartment when she go in"

"_But she was fine when we were there. I would of noticed a man in my girlfriends apartment.."_

"He had a gun to her back and said if she said anything she would kill you both. She was protecting you both and now she has made a runner back to him because she is protecting us all"

"_No.. Why didn't we notice? I don't get it. What is this man all about" _

"He is going to kill her man.. We need to get to her apartment and see what we have. Hotch if we have any chance of finding her we need you on the ball. I know she means a lot to you and Jack so that is why we are going to get her back OK"

"_Be there in 20" _On that he hung up.

"Come on baby girl. We are going to JJ's" He grabbed Garcia's hand and they left her apartment.

…...

"Hotch.." Emily tried to get her boss's attention as her stared blankly at his coffee. His eyes showed hurt and worry which put an unsteady feeling in all there stomachs.

"Aaron. What is going on" Rossi asked placing a hand on his partners shoulder.

"JJ.." Was all he could blurt out.

"What about JJ. We were at hers not 2 hour's ago" Reid said confused.

"Did you notice her foot" Hotch asked looking up to Reid.

"Yes. She wasn't putting any pressure on her left foot"

"And that she was hiding behind the door.." He pressed seeing if Reid could fit together the pieces.

"Yeah and... Oh no.." It was all coming to him..

_**When JJ was talking to Strauss, Strauss was going to mention something but JJ cut her of. She wanted to make sure what ever Strauss knew she was not going to tell Hotch. Then she was hiding behind the door as if not wanting to show a quarter of her living area. That type of space up close could cover a steady built man. She was not putting pressure on her left foot and she was out of breath slightly as if she had just had a fight.. The only solution to put all that together is...**_

"JJ has a stalker.." He blurted out as if it was so obvious.

"What" Emily snapped looking very agitated and confused.

"When JJ was talking to Strauss she mentioned something which JJ didn't want Hotch to know. Then when we went to hers she was hiding behind the door shutting of a quarter of her living area. That type of space up close could fit in a steady built man. She was out of breath and was not putting pressure on her left foot to motion she had just had a fight. And she made sure she was out of the bull pen before any one could ask about the flowers..." He looked around his team mates. Hotch looked as if he would throw up. Emily had tears streaming from her eyes. Rossi had his fist clenched and look like he would hit something. And Reid had a bunch of feelings building up inside he could explode.

"We need to meet Morgan and Garcia at JJ's" Hotch got up and walked out of the door with Rossi at his heels. Reid and Emily hung close to each other, making sure they both had a firm grip on each others hands.

The drive was silent. JJ was on all there minds. They pulled up outside JJ's apartment block and silently walked up towards her apartment. They found Garcia sitting on the floor outside the door crying into Morgan's chest and Morgan crouched down rubbing her back.

"Morgan.." Hotch looked to Morgan to see he to had been crying.

"Theres is a message.. It's written in blood.."


	3. Chapter 3- We Promise

**Again so sorry for the late update. I have been so busy and all my teachers thought it would be funny to give me extra homework :\ **

**Hope you enjoy and leave me a review :) **

**...**

Sobbing. Thats all that could be heard in the silent corridor.

Prentiss had silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

_**I had been so horrible to her. She was terrified and I was horrible. I'm her best friend, how did I not notice. I might never she her again and she thinks me of a horrible friend. Oh god...**_

Rossi went pale. The colour washed from his face as the words left Morgans mouth.

_**How can the best profilers not notice. A stalker. The most obvious signs could have been sent and we are nothing to oblivious. Our JJ. No..**_

Reid knees began to shake until he collapsed on the spot, crying into his hands.

_**No.. I won't believe it. Not our JJ. Why? What could she have done to pick up someone like this? I should have noticed. Why didn't I notice? How long? Why didn't she tell us? Why didn't she tell me? **_

Hotch was like a statue. He was froze on the spot. Oblivious to what was going on around him.

_**10 months we have been dating. 10. And how long has this been going on? She lied to us. Why wouldn't she tell us? Aren't we important enough to know? There has to be more to this. She wouldn't just not tell us about stalker, would she? **_

Morgan bowed his head as more tears fret to fall. He was so confused.

_**Why? JJ, why not tell us. This can't be it. She wouldn't not tell us. I am going to find this son a b**** and kill him. How dare he take our JJ. How dare he think he can get away with this. This is our JJ, not his. We will find her and we will keep her safe. I hope.**_

Garcia continued to cry into Morgan's chest. The message floating around her mind.

_**Stay tuned for the show. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Is this some game to him? A sick, twisted game. I could have saved her, I could has prevented all this. This is all my fault. JJ is going die because of me. **_

They were all snapped out of there thoughts by a beeping of a phone. Emily's phone. Everyone looked to her as she pulled her phone from her pocket. They could see a glimmer of hope flash in her eyes.

"Emily, what is it?" Hotch asked as he helped Reid back to his feet.

"It's a text.. From JJ" She answered looking up to them. Hotch held out his hand to her.

"May I..?" He asked nodding towards the phone. She nodded her head and placed it in his hands. He opened the message and Read. The slight hope slid from his eyes quicker than it appeared.

"Well..." Reid asked looking to him. He shook his head.

"We need to get to the office. He has sent a link to a video" He handed the phone back to Prentiss and walked down the hall to the elevator. She looked down at the message.

"_**Chop chop agents. We are waiting.. agents/Jenny" **_

…...

Her whole body was numb. She tried to move but nothing happened. She could feel the light burning through her closed eye lids. It took all her strength to open her eyes. She scanned her surroundings. A small, yet bright, single bulb shined down on her from the ceiling, a small table stood in the corner by what looked like a dark, wooden door. She squinted to try and see what was on it but the corner was to dark to make anything out. Then her eyes fell upon the small red light which was flashing to her. A camera light. The silhouette standing by it made her heart beat faster. Then he spoke. His voice making her shiver.

"Hello Jenny. I didn't think you would be waking up so soon. I guess I will let the rest know"

_**Rest? Is there more? Or is he talking about.. Oh no..**_

"Don't touch them" She spat trying to jump up from the chair she seemed to be tied to.

"Oh, I won't. Not unless I need to anyway" He smiled walking towards her.

"Why would you need to"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe if you don't co-operate, which I am sure you will"

"I will, just please don't touch them. Please" She pleaded. She had done so well protecting them, now they were so close to getting hurt, she had to do everything.

"Well, lets have a word with them shall we" He said smiling and walking out of the room. As the door shut she began to struggle against her restraints. No good. How the hell was she going to get out of this now? She had to pray on her team. On her family. Will they find her on time? They had to. They just had to. The door swung open again making her eyes sting with the new found light. Her eyes adjusted as it silently shut again.

"So, hows life been? I missed you in the 2 months away" He asked sitting down on a chair opposite her. She looked away. She was not going to give into him.

"Don't be like that Jenny" He pouted leaning in closer to her.

"Don't call me Jenny" She spat. She hated people calling her that.

"How dare you speak to me like that" He growled jumping up and slapping her. She didn't even flinch. She was not going to show him fear or pain. She was not going to let him win.

"For an FBI agent you are really stupid, did you know that?" He paced round to were the camera stood. JJ looked to him to see he was typing on a laptop. What was he doing?

"I see your friends have made it. I bet they can't wait to see you" He smiled to her before turning the laptop screen round to show her team mates sitting in Garcia's office. She felt tears stinging her eyes. What was he doing? What was he thinking doing a video chat with them?

"Shall we give them a ring?" He asked pulling out JJ's cell from his pocket. He dialled a number and the ring echoed throughout the room. Suddenly a voice was heard from the phone.

"_Hello.." _JJ's heart broke as she heard Emily's voice.

_**What must she think of me. My best friend. She must hate me. I hate my self right now. **_

"Hello Emily. How is everyone" He asked smiling to JJ. She looked away as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"_Where is JJ" _She snapped back. He laughed.

"Well if you want to see her open up the link. God for FBI agents you are all 'pretty' dumb" He rolled his eyes. Shuffling was heard for a moment than a loud gasp.

"_Put her on the phone" _This time is was Morgan who's voice came through.

"Well maybe she doesn't want to speak to you all. You failed to save her from this so why would she"

"_JJ if you can hear us please say something. Please" _JJ couldn't hold back a sob as she heard Garcia's pleading voice, but she couldn't. She couldn't face them. She would rather die than them see her fall apart. No. She won't.

"I told you. She really doesn't want to speak to you. I am not surprised really. What type of 'best friends' can't see someone falling apart for 8 months. And even her boyfriend couldn't spot anything. How long were you going out? 10 months wasn't it. And then I was at her apartment and you still couldn't see it. Terrible if you ask me" He shook his head in disappointment.

"_You have been threatening her. I found the letters. We will find you and I swear to god I will put your head on a stick" _Morgan shouted. He laughed.

"Oh really. You really think you can find me. I seriously doubt it. Besides, JJ doesn't want to be found, do you Jenny" He asked looking to her. She didn't reply. She kept her head turned away and facing the wall to her right.

"I said, do you Jenny" He said slightly louder. Nothing. He huffed and stormed over to her. He grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"You answer when spoken to, agree?" She spat in his face making him retaliate by punching her in the face. Again she did nothing.

"_Stop it. Stop it please" _Garcia cried down the phone.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into her" He put the phone down on the floor and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"_JJ.. Are you OK? Do you know where you are?" _Garcia's voice came through. The worry was high in her voice. She didn't reply, she just stared at the phone on the floor.

"_JJ please speak to us. We are sorry. Please forgive us" _JJ looked to the camera in confusion.

"Why are you sorry" She asked. Her voice was dry and quiet but audible.

"_We let this happen. If we had only notice you wouldn't be here" _

"No you didn't. This was my fault. I am sorry for getting you all in the middle. I promise I won't let him hurt you. He said if I disobey he will kill you. I won't I promise" She was now letting the tears fall. She couldn't hold them back any longer.

"_JJ, stop it. Just stop. We are not the ones in the chair right now. Stop protecting us when it's you who needs protecting. Just stop it. We will find you" _Garcia stood up and left the room. She couldn't stand it any longer.

"Garcia please don't leave" JJ cried. She didn't come back.

"_JJ, why didn't you tell us? We could of helped protect you and our selves" _Hotch's voice was filled with hurt.

"Because, the thought of anyone getting hurt on my call was to much to even bare. Please forgive me, I am sorry I just, can't loose any of you" She looked away as the tears streamed from her eyes. She couldn't do this anymore.

"_JJ, JJ answer us" _Emily's voice was pleading but JJ didn't respond. The door swung open again and he stormed towards JJ.

"Are you going to behave or do I need to resort to those desperate measures we talked about" He asked tapping his foot impatiently.

"No, you don't" She said through gritted teeth. He smiled.

"Good. Now I need to go out. Don't do anything you will regret"

"Oh, i'll try" She spat sarcastically. He sent her a glare before leaving.

"_JJ.." _

"We are in a 10 mile radius from my apartment. We are in a house for sure. Don't leave me OK..."

"_We won't. We promise.." _


	4. Chapter 4- Chloroform

**So sorry again for the late update. My teachers are finding it funny setting me homework every single lesson so i have no time at all to update. I am trying my best to update every week or so but i can't promise anything.**

**Hope your all looking forward to CM9 on thursday. As a special treat i will try and update both my stories before the premier. **

**So sit back, relax and enjoy this next chapter :D **

**...**

Garcia stood in the parking lot. People were sending her looks as they walked passed but she didn't care. For once she didn't care all of her make up had been washed away. For once she didn't care that she looked a mess and nearly everyone in the building had seen her. For once her self was not the first thing on her mind. All she could think about was JJ. Her best friend, trapped in a dark room with a psycho. Her sister, all alone with no one with her but a man who is planning on slaughtering her like a pig. She tired to bring her self to go back in there, but she couldn't. She just didn't understand why, even when she was in the hands of a killer, she would be thinking about none other than her friends, and how her friends were going to make it out of this alive when she might not. She just couldn't bring her self to the thought of burring her. She had to burry one of her friends, and that wasn't even real. The thought of doing it for real broke her heart. She knew this wasn't like Emily's situation. She knew that if she dies, there was no chance of it all being fake and her coming back home after this was finished. So if she dies, thats it. There would be no bright blue eyes looking back at her of a morning. No blonde hair waving back as she strode down the hall. No cheery, bright laugh to bring the horror of there life back to reality. There would just be a picture, a picture on the wall of fallen FBI agents.

Garcia was so deep in thought she didn't notice a van pull up in a parking spot next to her. A tall, well built man got out the car and walked up to her.

"Are you OK" He asked. She looked up.

"Yeah, fine thank you" She stood up and leaned against the wall behind her.

"It's hard work working for the FBI isn't it" He said.

"Yeah I guess so" She answered.

"Tough case?" He asked.

"Yeah, you could say that"

"Here.." He handed her a tissue.

"Thanks" She smiled and blew her nose. She looked down at the tissue confused.

"This smells like.." She couldn't finish her sentence before her head started spinning.

"Chloroform, yeah" He looked around him making sure no one was around before grabbing the tissue and covering her mouth. She began to squirm in his grasp before falling limply unconscious in his arms. He carried her to his van and threw her in the back. Before anyone could come he was driving away, only evidence was the piece of tissue were they last stood.

…...

"JJ, do you have idea were he could have gone?" Hotch asked.

"No, I was in the back of a van, well I think it was the back of a van, until we got wherever we are now"

"OK. Morgan go and get Garcia back. We need her" Hotch half asked half ordered.

"OK. Don't you go any where OK" He said to JJ.

"I'll try not to" She smiled back to him. He left the room and spotted Anderson who just came out of the bull pen.

"Hey, you seen Garcia?" He asked jogging up to him.

"Yeah, she was in the parking lot. What ever case you guys have its really got to her. She is a mess" He smiled synthetically before walking away. Morgan thanked him and made his way down to the lot.

When he got there he saw no sign of her at all.

"Hey baby girl.." He called out. When he got no answer he started panicking. He walked further out before spotting something out the corner of his eye. He looked to a dark corner and spotted a piece of tissue. He picked it up and didn't even need to put it to his face to smell the chloroform.

"No.." He dropped the tissue and ran back up to the 6th floor.

He sprinted down the hall way and ran into Garcia's 'lair'.

"Morgan.." Emily looked to him confused.

"She's gone. Penelope's gone" He said looking at them. They all looked to the screen when they heard a loud sob. JJ was sitting with her head down, but they could see the tears falling from her face.

"He has her doesn't he" Rossi asked. JJ nodded.

"He needs leverage. He needs to know I will do everything he says" She looked up sadly.

"JJ.." Morgan walked up to the screen.

"Don't worry Morgan. He won't hurt her" She replied before a loud bang was heard.

"Hello Jenny. Did you have fun without me" His voice echoed through the phone.

"Where is she?" JJ spat.

"Who?" He asked sarcastically.

"Penelope. Where is she?" She replied raising her voice.

"Oh, her. Yeah she is un available at the moment. Can I take a message for her" He said smiling slyly. JJ's face was growing redder and redder the more he spoke.

"Let her go or I swear to god I will kill you"

"Oh will you now. I don't think you have that choice to make. You make a move and I will put a bullet through her pretty little head, understand"

"Don't touch her" JJ again tried to jump up from the chair she was tied to but failed when her restraints pulled her back.

"Well, thats not my decision to make, its yours" He smiled before leaving the room again.

"JJ, stop it" Emily shouted through the phone. JJ looked to the screen to see her red face up in the camera, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"Stop what?"

"Antagonising him. Don't you see its p****ing him off"

"He will take any opportunity to hurt her. Don't you see. Your actually lucky he didn't come after you, or even Hotch. He knows how much you three mean to me and I swear if he touches her, or attempts to get you two I will kill him. I'm sorry if antagonising him is upsetting you but don't you see how much this is killing me right now?" JJ shouted back. Emily was about to reply before they heard the door open again. JJ gasped.

"What did you do to her" She shouted.

"Oh, calm down. She is unconscious not dead" He spat back. He pulled a chair out and placed Garcia's limp form on the chair. He made sure her legs and arms were tied to it before leaving the room again. This time he locked the door so JJ was sure he wasn't coming back for a while.

"Penelope.." JJ looked to her friend hoping she would wake up. She began to stir until her brown eyes fluttered open.

"Jay.." She looked around until her eyes landed on her friend.

"It's OK Pen i'm here. Are you OK, did he hurt you" She asked eyes scanning her friend for any sign of injury.

"No. why are you asking me? Are you OK?" Garcia questioned waking up more fully.

"I am fine. Seriously. I am so sorry, you shouldn't be here. I failed to protect you, I am really sorry" JJ looked away as more tears fret to fall.

"JJ no this is not your fault. Everything is going to be OK"

"Penelope.." Emily was still stood in camera view waiting for someone to acknowledge her.

"You guys still there" She looked to the screen and sighed when she saw her team mates on the screen.

"Yeah, we need a computer lesson baby girl. How do we start tracking you" Morgan asked taking a seat in Garcia's spiny chair.

"Seriously, you are asking me to teach someone who probably has never touched a computer in his entire life how to use an super high tech FBI computer and track a cell phone, over the phone. I am good but I ain't that good sweetness"

"Well wheres Kevin theses days? Maybe he could help" Morgan asked. Garcia laughed.

"Seriously, you, my boyfriend, is asking for my ex boyfriend who I haven't seen in 4 years to come and help"

"Well since you, my girlfriend and my little blonde pretty, are trapped in a house with a psycho and we can't use your computer, Kevin really doesn't sound like a bad idea right now" Morgan replied. "Well he moved to London 2 years ago darling so he will be no help anyway" Garcia smiled sadly.

"Damn it. How the hell are we supposed to find you now" Morgan snapped standing up and pacing the small room.

"You won't" JJ said bluntly. Everyone looked to her with shock.

"What.." Reid pressed confused.

"Once he kills me he won't need Garcia and he will let her go. She isn't his type anyway so he wont kill her. Once she is let go he will move to another state and hunt his next victim. He won't be here anymore"

**...**

**Oh no... Sorry if i have left you in a bad situation. **

**I would love it if you could leave me a review to read. I love hearing your opinions. **


	5. Chapter 5- Fight Me

**It has been so long, apologies. I have been so caught up with school and homework i really haven't had a chance to sit back a write.**

**I am in the process of writing chapter 6 now but if i do not update today or tomorrow i might not be able to until Friday so again i apologize. **

**Well any way here you go and i would love a review to read :D **

**...**

Everyone fell silent. What the hell was JJ thinking? Was she really giving up already? No, she wouldn't.

"Are you being serious?" Emily spat. Everyone looked to her.

"Emily, don't start" JJ looked away shaking her head. She didn't want to believe it her self but she would do anything to make sure Penelope left this room alive.

"No JJ I will start. You sound like you don't want to be found. Trust that we can find you. Just because we are one down doesn't mean we are giving up, although it sounds like you already have"

"Of course I want to be found Emily, don't you dare say that I don't. I would kill to be with you all right now but guess what, I'm not. And because of this whole situation Penelope has wound up here with me being used as leverage. He wants me dead and I will help him if it means getting her out here alive. I don't get why you are all acting like this is easy, like its so easy to just survive and wait to be found, because its not as easy as you would think. You have no idea what its like being here" She shouted back, her eyes swimming with tears.

"I do..." Reid said. It was barley above a whisper but they heard. JJ heard.

"Spence... I am so sorry.. I didn't mean it like that.. I'm sorry" JJ looked to him with sorry eyes.

"I know what it's like being in your situation and I know what its like wanting to die than anyone else being hurt. But you found me. You guys found me and I'm still here. I'm still alive" He looked to the floor as all the memories came flooding back. His life in the hands of Tobias Hankle. But he thought positive. His team found him, and they will find JJ.

"See JJ. Don't you see. We will stop at nothing until we find you. Until we find you both, alive" Emily looked to her friend. She didn't mean to be so horrible but she just couldn't think of loosing her. Her mind was clouded with all the hope of finding her.

"She is right JJ. Have hope" Rossi said. JJ just nodded and looked to Penelope. Her eyes were trained on the door.

"He won't come back for a while you know" She said to her. Penelope looked at JJ and she saw her puffy red eyes. She had been crying.

"Pen, it's OK" She wished she could just go over there and hug her, but these restraints stopped her from doing so. They stopped her from comforting her friend.

"He is really going to try and kill you, isn't he" All JJ could do was nod. She saw more tears fall from her eyes.

"He won't though Pen. Do you know why?" She looked to her for an answer.

"Because there coming" JJ looked to her screen and sent her team, her family, an encouraging nod. She knew they could do it. She had hope. She just didn't know how long it was going to last.

JJ's head snapped round when the door swung open. She heard Penelope breathing quicken.

"Wasn't that touching. You really think they are actually coming" He almost looked sympathetic. Almost.

"They are coming and you, my friend, are going straight to prison" JJ said with confidence. He found this hysterical.

"Oh really. I thought I would have at least gotten a good death threaten from your team over there"

"You deserve more hell than death" She spat. His smile faded and he looked to her with firing eyes.

"How dare you speak to me like that" He stormed over to her and punched her right in the cheek snapping her head to the side. She looked back and smiled to him.

"Bring it on" Was all she said. His eyes lit up.

"Oh, you like it do you" She didn't reply.

"Well shall we see if your friend would like the same 5 star treatment" He went to walk over to Penelope before being stopped in his tracks.

"Don't even think about it" JJ spat. He turned on his heels and glared at her. He walked to her and untied her wrists and ankles. He stood back and admired her confused face.

"Fight me" The words made JJ flinch. Did he forget or was this apart of his sick game. She had a large piece of metal sticking in her thigh which made the blood for the message on her bedroom wall. She didn't even think she could stand up let alone fight him. When she didn't stand up he remembered her leg.

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you like me to _tend _to your leg or would you rather leave it?" He asked nodding towards her thigh. She knew by tend he meant pull it out. Would she rather he did it or leave it? Which would be worse.

"JJ, what does he mean" Penelope asked, clearly confused. JJ thought they would have noticed her leg by now. Maybe they couldn't see it from the angle she was sitting.

"Don't answer her. Answer me. Do you want me to get it out, or would you rather leave it? In my opinion I would get it out. It will be more painful walking than without it"

"Oh, I bet you would like to rip it out" She spat at him. She looked down at her leg and examined the wound through her pant leg. The pain had numbed from her sitting down but standing up would probably start it of again, as would ripping it out. She decided. Looking up to him she nodded.

"Get it out"

"Just remember. You asked for it" He smiled and bent down to her leg. He found the point that was sticking out from her cloths and pinched it. He looked up to her and laughed when he saw her eyes closed and he teeth tightly clamped together.

"Ready.." He said teasingly. She didn't reply, just nodded. He didn't even give her warning before ripping the metal from her leg. She let out a piercing scream as the pain returned to her leg. She felt the blood stream down her thigh from the open wound. Once she caught her breath and controlled her breathing she looked up at the man in front of her and saw the thing that was wedged in her leg. It was massive. It was covered in her blood and she saw the smile on his face. He was loving this.

"There you go, that wasn't so bad was it" He smiled and threw the metal across the room. JJ looked on the computer and saw her shocked team. They didn't know, how could they. Then she turned to Penelope. She was glaring at the piece of metal lying across the room. She didn't notice him start to speak to her before feeling a hand press down on her thigh. Her breath hitched as the stinging pain grew bigger.

"I said, are you ready" He snapped. He pulled his hand away from her and stood back, giving her enough room to stand up. She took in a deep breath and began to stand up. Immediately with the pressure on her leg she was sent back down to her chair but that didn't stop her. She again pushed her self up and once she had her balance, she let go of the chair and looked to the man in front of her with confidence.

The team watched with wide eyes. The courage in this woman surprised them all. She really was going to fight.

Penelope was fighting back tears. How JJ could do it she didn't know. The only reason she was doing this was to protect her and the guilt was being built up inside her more and more.

"JJ please don't do this" She pleaded as JJ took a step towards the man. She didn't listen, she continued to walk towards her captor ignoring constant pleads from her friends. She had to show him she wasn't afraid.

"Ready.." He asked teasingly.

"Ready as I'll ever be" She put her fists in front of her preparing for the fight. She was confused when he turned round and started to walk away. She opened her mouth so shout to him but then realised he was walking towards the table in the corner of the room. She now had perfect view to what was on it. A very long rope, 3 different sized knives, 2 guns and what he had just picked up a baseball bat. JJ's eyes widened.

"You didn't think I was going to do this empty handed did you" He said turning back round, caressing the bat in his hands. She stumbled backwards as he walked towards her.

_**What do I do now. **_

She focused on what was going on in font of her. He lunged at her and the bat collided with her chest. A sickening crack echoed throughout the room. She let out a painful scream as she hunched over protecting her chest. She looked up and saw the bat hurdling towards her face. She dodged it and sent him stumbling forwards from the loss of impact. She took to opportunity and jumped him, sending him crashing down on the floor, her towering him. He had landed on the bat so she couldn't get it but she had to perfect chance to attack him. She sent fist flying at him catching him in the face and chest, but little did they do. His stunned moment was over come and he lung at her sending her backwards to the floor and him on top of her. He punched her in the face several times, filling her mouth with blood. He lowered his face to hers and she spat the blood at him making him retaliate fiercely. He got of her and she took the moment to get up. She had her back to him as she was standing up.

"JJ." She snapped her head round to see the bat flying towards her head. The last thing she heard was a scream before everything went black.

"No.." Penelope screamed as JJ fell to the floor unconscious. A small droplet of blood fell from JJ's ear.

"That should keep you out for a few hours" He threw the bat down next to her and looked at Penelope.

"You sick b*****" She spat at him. He stormed towards her and slapped her hard across the face.

"Shut up" He growled before leaving the room. Penelope was in shock. He actually just did that. He just slapped her.

"Penelope.." Morgan called for her but she was in shock. She was staring straight ahead of her blankly.

"Baby girl look at me... I swear to god I will kill that b****" He slammed his hand down on the table and looked on the screen. Penelope was sitting staring at a wall and JJ was lying face down on the floor. He started at JJ for a moment and panic over took him.

He couldn't see if her chest was moving.

**...**

**I know i am evil. Just because of this terrible cliff hanger i might try and update earlier for you. Only if i get some reviews though. **

**Review, Review, Review...**


	6. Chapter 6- Mommy

**I told you guys i would try and update today, and here we are, with another chapter.**

**I am so happy with your lovely reviews from my last chapter, really made my day. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter and i will really try and update in the week (but i can not promise anything) **

**Enjoy and review.**

**...**

"Penelope, I need you to answer me. Please baby girl.." Morgan had been trying to almost 15 minutes to get Penelope to answer him. JJ was lying in a position that nobody could see her chest. The thought of her not breathing was killing them.

"Penelope, listen to me. We can't see if JJ is breathing. We need you to tell us. Please Penelope" This time it was Emily who's voice came through the phone. No profiler could tell she was pleading. Penelope slowly turned her head towards the camera to see her friends looking very worried.

"It's OK Pen" Emily soothed as she saw the tears brimming in her friends eyes.

"He slapped me" Was all she could say before the tears fell from her eyes.

"I know baby girl and I swear to god I will kill him" Morgan was loosing his mind. How dare he slap his girl.

"Penelope, you can see better than any of us. Is JJ breathing.." Emily needed to know. She couldn't go on is she didn't.

"What.. Why wouldn't she be.." More tears fell from her eyes as panic over took. Why would they say that? Of course she is breathing. She is alive. Isn't she?

"Penelope, we can't see JJ from this angle. We just need to know"

"She can't be dead. She wouldn't leave us. Not yet.."

"Penelope, look at me.." This time Hotch came through the phone. She looked to the screen to see her unit chief and only her unit chief.

"We need you to stay focused OK. We will find you but until we do, focus. Just look down at JJ and see if she is breathing, OK" He was trying to be as soothing as possible but for someone like Hotch that was hard. He was stubborn and firm, but his girlfriend and one of his closest friends was trapped and he was breaking apart bit by bit. He couldn't do this any more. Penelope nodded slowly and looked down the her friend. The first thing that caught her eye was the blood forming around her ear, but she didn't think about that. She thought about her friends life. She looked further until her eyes planted on her chest. She held her breath for a moment when there was no movement.

She sighed.

"She's breathing" Everyone let out a breath they had been holding for the past 20 minutes.

"Hotch.." He turned to the screen and looked back at Penelope.

"Yeah.."

"Are you and JJ engaged..." He looked to her with shock.

"What no.. Wait.. Did she tell you.. I mean if we were would she tell you.. Well.." Hotch was stuttering franticly.

"No.. She has a ring on her finger.." Hotch stopped. She had put it on for the first time today. They had been engaged for 3 weeks and she wasn't ready to show everyone the ring. Today she was ready and he hadn't even noticed.

"Hotch.." He turned round to see every eye planted on him. This was going to be a long story.

"Not the time. I will explain everything, we will explain, but first, lets get my fiancé back"

"Everyone go to the briefing room and look over everything we have. We will take it in turns to stay here and watch them. I will take the first 2 hours shift then we swap and see were we end up" He said taking charge. Everyone nodded and left the room. It was now Hotch, Penelope, and an unconscious JJ.

1 hour had passed. Penelope had fallen asleep and Hotch was sitting staring at the camera, waiting.

A sudden groan snapped him out of his thoughts. JJ was moving slightly.

"JJ... Jay can you hear me.." He sat up and looked to her. She started to sit up but was thrown back down the floor.

"Hotch.." She managed to sit up and was looking round. Her eyes fell on a sleeping Penelope. She smiled, but then it faded when she noticed how swollen her cheek was.

"What the hell happened" She snapped looking at Hotch. She crawled over to the camera and sat in front on it.

"When he knocked you at he slapped her. Hard. She was in shock for a while but we managed to gte her out. She fell asleep about 20 minutes ago" He explained. Her eyes turned red.

"I will kill that son of a b****"

"No, you won't JJ. You will stay alive" This time he was serious. If she retaliated once more she might not wake up from his attack.

"Hotch, the rat slapped her. What if next time he comes in he does more to her. If she gets to weak he will turn to one of you and I don't want that"

"I know you don't but he won't need to do anything if you just play it nice. We will find you but you need to hang in a few more hours"

"OK.."

"By the way.. They know.." Hotch blushed slightly.

"Know what.." JJ was confused. What couldn't a team of the worlds best profilers know about them.

"Your hand.." She looked down and noticed her ring.

"Oh.." She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. We were supposed to tell them all together. This was probably one of the last ways I wanted them to find out"

"It's OK. I'm glad your finally wearing it" He smiled. She laughed. A sudden voice made them both jump.

"Daddy.." Hotch turned round to see his son standing in the door way looking very confused.

"Jack, what are you doing here.."

"Jessica dropped me of. I was supposed to come meet you and JJ here after school" Hotch sighed. He leaned in front of the screen so Jack couldn't see. JJ wasn't even in the building. If he found out about her it would break his heart. He loved her.

"I'm sorry buddy I completely forgot. We have a really important case to sort out"

"Oh, OK. I will just go and sit with JJ. I like her office" He went to open the door when a high pitched sneeze caught his attention. He recognised that sneeze anywhere.

"JJ..." He spun back round and looked to Hotch confused.

"Jack.." Hotch was interrupted.

"Why is JJ on that computer screen daddy.." His brows furrowed with utter confusion.

"Hotch.." Hotch looked to JJ and shook her head. He couldn't find out.

"Listen buddy, JJ is doing a very special job for us and she is with the bad guys trying to help us find them"

"But why is Pen there? I thought she did the computer job"

"She is ermm.." Hotch had run out of ideas.

"She is helping me do the camera. I need to be able to talk to your daddy while i'm here and she is helping me work the laptop" JJ said.

"Are you OK? Your head is sore" Concern was high in his voice and he was starting to get upset.

"I'm fine Jack, really. I need to play a little game with the bad guys so he doesn't find out about your daddy trying to catch him that's all"

"OK.." He didn't sound convinced but he left it. He knew that no matter what his daddy and JJ would catch the bad guys.

"Why don;t you go find uncle Rossi. I reckon he has a big stash of sweets in his office for you to have fun with. I will come get you when we are going to find JJ OK"

"Ok. Bye daddy, bye mommy" He left the room leaving JJ and Hotch stunned.

"Did he just.."

"Yeah.. He called you mommy" Hotch turned to JJ, smile wide on his face.

"Yeah, he did"


	7. Chapter 7- 3 Hours

**Sorry again for the late update. I have been supper busy with school. Hope you have all watched Episode 2 of series 9 (It was epic) **

**OK so without further a due here is the next chapter. Weekend time so i am hoping i can update again before sunday. **

**Enjoy and don't forgot about the little review box and the bottom. **

**...**

"OK, it's been 2 hours. What do we have?" Hotch walked in to briefing room after leaving Reid on camera duty.

"Nothing. We are exactly where we were 2 hours ago. Hundreds of people order from that flower shop everyday and all the letters came back with nothing. Its a dead end wherever we look" Morgan sighed throwing yet another useless file on the table. Hotch ran his hand through his hair. They had to have something, anything, that could lead them to JJ and Penelope.

"Have we looked at past boyfriends?" Hotch asked. Emily nodded her head sadly. Still a dead end. Who the hell was this guy. Everyone snapped there heads round when then heard a knock at the door. A tall security guard was standing with a kid who looked to be about 11 or 12.

"I heard I could find Emily Prentiss here" The guard said looking between the team. Emily stood forward.

"I'm Emily. Who is this" She nodded down at the kid who looked terrified. He was shaking and looked to be on the verge of tears.

"He said he had a letter for you" He pushed the kid towards Emily and he looked up slowly to her.

"He told me to give this to you. He said you worked for the BAU and it was a matter of life and death. I rode straight here to give it to you from the park down the road" He said quietly. Emily bent down to make eye contact with the kid.

"Whats your name" She asked nicely.

"Joe.."

"Well Joe, can you tell me what this man looked like?"

"He was tall, just like that man.." He pointed to Derek then continued.

"He had blonde hair but he never looked at me properly. He kept his face down and spoke with a really low pitched voice"

"Did he happen to tell you his name.."

"No but he mentioned someone else's name... I think the soon to be Mrs Hotchner or something like that.." Emily looked up to Hotch. This was definitely there guy.

"Did he say anything else" Hotch asked.

"No, he just said make sure that she gets this because it was a matter of life and death. He gave me the letter and walked away. He didn't have a car or nothing, he just walked. He gave me $10 for it though" The kid smiled happily as he pulled out a $10 note from his pocket.

"OK, thank you and your such a good boy for bringing this straight here" Emily smiled and took the letter from the young boy. He nodded and walked out the room followed by the security guard.

"Well he isn't afraid to make contact" Rossi said walking over to Emily. She was glaring at the letter like it was bomb.

"Open it" Hotch ordered but Emily didn't hear. Her mind was else where.

_Is he being serious. Is this just a sick game for him. Does he think that this is all fun and games. Well it isn't. This is just torture and I don't know how long I can do this. My two best friends are trapped like animals and we have to watch there everyone passing hour of agony and now getting letters from the sick rat who is doing it. What if JJ is right? What if we don't find her? What if we are to late and the only remains of her will be a broken and __**dead **__body. What if..._

Emily was snapped out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder she turned her head to see Morgan standing there, she then realised she had been crying. She had tears rolling down her cheeks but for once, she really just didn't care.

"Do you want me to open it.." He asked her. She unconsciously nodded and handed the letter to him. He sent her a small smile and opened the letter. He pulled out a small piece of paper and read aloud.

"Dear Emily, I see the way you look at them. Your friends. I can see the pain in your eyes, the hatred for me as I do the things I do. But did you ever ask your self why? Why am I doing this? Why have I kidnapped JJ. Well do you know what, its because of love. I love JJ, I love her with all my heart but she didn't give me a chance. She left me sitting on those park benches all those times and not once did she care how I felt. She was the most important thing that mattered to me and you all took that away. She cared more about Aaron than me, more about you than me, more about all of you than me. So because you have took the thing that mattered me, I shall take the thing that matters to all of you... Jennifer... I am giving you 3 hours. See how much you really love her and find her, or she will end up having to find you... In a body bag" He looked up from the letter with shock. He saw the pain in his colleagues eyes. He was basically saying that is was there fault she was there. He had taken her just to make them feel pain. To take away what mattered most to them. He was saying if they didn't find her in the next 3 hours she was dead.

Now they really had something to fight for. They had there friends life to fight for.

…...

"Penelope.. Pen wake up" Penelope began to stir until her eyes began to slowly flutter open. She looked around confused for a moment then all the memories came flooding back. The first thing that popped into her head was JJ. Once her eyes planted on her friend she felt a rush of relief fill her.

"Your awake" Garcia yawned tiredly making JJ laugh.

"Yeah, so are you" Penelope laughed with her. Her eyes fell onto JJ's head. It was swollen and blood had dried up all around a cut just in front of her ear. The smile soon faded.

"Your head.."

"Your cheek.." JJ raised an eye brow in concern. Penelope lowered her head.

"He slapped me. But it doesn't matter. You can't do anything because he will hurt you again. I mean it JJ you can't.." Penelope warned looking back at her friend.

"Don't worry, Hotch already had the talk with me" Penelope nodded. She looked to the computer screen to see Reid asleep on the chair. She laughed.

"Don't you just wish you could throw some paper at him right now" JJ spun round to see what she was talking about. When her eyes landed on Reid she laughed.

"He makes it so easy. My bet is if Morgan comes in next he will do something" JJ said shaking her head.

"He does make it easy doesn't he" She laughed.

"You two do understand I can hear you and i'm not asleep" Reid said opening one eye. The girls blushed as Reid sat up in the chair.

"When do you reckon he will come back" JJ asked to know one in particular.

"Well he has been gone for about 2 and a half hours so who knows. Usually most hostage holders would have been back by now, even if its just to check on you" Reid said. JJ just nodded. She didn't really want him to come back. The longer he was gone the more the team had to find them with less damage done.

"What are the team doing?" JJ asked this time directly at Reid.

"Trying there best to find a lead. I'm not sure where they've got since I left"

"How's Jack.."

"He's OK. He doesn't really understand whats going on. He just thinks you two are on a job"

"Good.." JJ found comfort in that. That she would be going home to Jack and Hotch. She would marry him and they would be a happy family. No more secrets. No more distractions.

Suddenly JJ and Penelope's attention was drew back to the screen as everyone came storming into Reid.

"Is he back?" Hotch asked. Reid just shook his head.

"Hotch.. Whats going on?" JJ asked confused.

"We got a letter of him. He give it to a kid to give to Emily" He explained shortly. His mind was racing.

"What did it say"

"Thats not important. Reid can you try and do a search for any abandoned properties in a 10 mile radius of the park down the road. He has to be in a short walking distance of the park to reach the kid"

"Hotch..." JJ tried to get his attention but his mind was else where.

"Emily, you and Morgan go to the park and see if anybody saw the man when he gave the kid the letter"

"Hotch..." JJ tried again a little louder.

"Rossi, you and and me are going to stay here and keep an eye on them. We need to make note of every time he comes on screen"

"Hotch.." She shouted this time. Hotch's head snapped to the camera in shock. Why was she shouting?

"What did the letter say?" She tried again. It must have been something bad other wise they wouldn't all be so wound up.

"It said.." Before he could reply the door to there chamber swung open. He walked in slowly with a evil smile on his face. JJ stood up fearlessly ignoring the constant disagreement with the rest of her body.

"Miss me.." He asked.

"No not really" She spat back.

"Oh but I missed you" He advanced towards her making her stammer backwards.

"That little moment between you and the young boy was so sweet. I bet you miss him don't you" She didn't answer. She felt disgust as he spoke about Jack. He was her world, as was his dad. If she lost them she wouldn't know what to do with her self.

"I bet you do. And I bet he misses you. If only he was here" That snapped her.

"Don't even think about it" She took a step towards him in anger. How dare he even think that. He will not bring him here. She would rather be hung than him be here.

"OK, OK, calm down. See I know you miss him. I can tell by your eyes. When you spoke to him there was such love. And when he called you mommy, I bet that warmed your heart didn't it"

"Stop it" JJ couldn't stand him talking about Jack like that.

"I bet when he was scared and alone you invited him into bed with you and Aaron. You would cuddle him and tell him everything was OK. Tell him that there was nothing to be afraid of"

"Stop it" Her voice was slowly increasing as he went on. How dare he. How dare he.

"And when he was in school you would drop him of and give him a little kiss on the cheek and tell him how much you loved him. When you both went away on cases you would ring him every night and read him bed time stories"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it" She screamed in his face. No. He won't talk about Jack. Jack was hers and Hotch's boy. How dare he talk about him like he was a proud family member. No he was nothing like that. He was far away from that. He was a monster.

"Oh, touchy are we Jennifer"

"Don't you dare talk about him" JJ spat. This earned her a slap across the face, but that did nothing. She didn't even budge.

"You better make these last 3 hours worth it. I am going to enjoy killing you" He spat before walking out the room. JJ was frozen. 3 hours. She had 3 hours to live and nobody could help it. 3 hours and she would be dead.

The constant calls from her friends were drowned out. All she heard was the beating of her heart. The beating that would soon be nothing but silence.


	8. Chapter 8- I Don't Love You

**OK So i think i might be able to get another update in for you before the weekend. Well fingers crossed anyway.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and i hope you like this chapter. Don't forget i love to hear your opinion. **

**Enjoy.**

**...**

15 minutes JJ had been standing there, staring blankly at the door.

_Was he being serious. Is he really going to kill me? Have I really got only 3 hours to live? The team won't find me in 3 hours. It is impossible. This is really happening, I am going to die. All the things I wanted to do, everything I have built my life up for. I was going to get married, I was going to ask Penelope and Emily to be my bridesmaids. I was going to give Reid the tickets to a doctor who convention in London next week, I was going to go with him. I was going to agree to boxing lessons with Morgan. I was going to take my family on a 7 day trip to disney world, all of my family. I was going to officially move in with Hotch. I was going to live a happy life, but he is going to take that away from me. There are things to be said, to be done, before my time and 3 hours is not enough time. I have to say goodbye to everyone, to Hotch, to Jack..._

JJ was snapped out of her thoughts when the door swung open yet again. There he was with... A clock. Was he being serious.

"I didn't want you to loose track of time" He smiled before placing the clock on a pin in the wall and leaving yet again. It was 7 o'clock. She would be dead at 10. And if anything, she would want these hours to go quickly. She wants to get it over with. The suffering is to much. And a thing that had been on her mind since the second she got here... Would he make them watch?

"JJ listen to me. We are going to find you. We will just please don't give up hope. Please" Hotch's voice was pleading. She couldn't give up on them, not yet. She had so much to fight for, and she was a fighter. She spun round to face the camera and smiled.

"OK.." Was all she said.

"JJ I know you have probably asked your self this about 200 times but do you have any idea who he is?" Rossi asked hopping that she had thought about it and came up with a name. JJ's mentally kicked her self. She hadn't even thought about who he is. She knew his voice but his face was nothing to anyone she has met. Or maybe she had never met him. Her face wrinkled with concentration.

She thought back to a stalker case they had a few years ago. He had been sending the woman pictures of himself but that wasn't the point. They had never met. He had seen her in a coffee shop or something and then automatically fell in love. Maybe she had seen him in a shop and he had felt the same. But where and who? The shop she was at the most was Starbucks. She was a regular. But who was he. They needed to go and check Starbucks and see if they noticed anything, but it would be shut now and she didn't have the time to wait for it to open.

"I can't think. I'm sorry but I don't know. His voice is so familiar but the face, I can't picture it"

"It's OK. There has to be something on this computer to help" Rossi sighed looked down the the computer as if it were an alien.

"Don't you mess my computer David.." Penelope warned making everyone laugh.

"Trust me, I ain't touching this thing. I hate technology" He said backing up from the screen.

"Yet what would we do without it" Morgan admitted.

"Wheres Jack" JJ asked. All the team was there and he wasn't with them so were could he be.

"He is with anderson. He found my sweet stash" Rossi said looking to Hotch with evil eyes. JJ laughed.

"Which I did not tell him about, right JJ" Hotch looked to her for back up. She shook her head while laughing.

"Sorry not this time. He told Jack everything" Rossi glared at Hotch making him shiver. He mouthed thank you to JJ before looking to his friend and smiling innocently.

Even in there situation they were acting like nothing was wrong. Which was why they knew everything would be OK, because they can take it as a normal case. Yes. This is just a normal case where everyone would go home safe and sound. Everyone.

JJ started thinking about who he could be again. She thought of everyone she could have possibly spoke to who she didn't know fully. The cashier, no there were only two who served JJ and they were both woman. She knew Julie and Lacey quite well. The table cleaner, too old. He was in his 60's now, Bob, he can't be him. Then it was only other people in there. If she wasn't in there with the team she was by her self. Sometimes she might see some people from the pentagon but they were all again woman. Wait.. The pentagon. The photo copier guy. How could she not suspect him in the first place. He always watched her as she worked and she never even acknowledged him. But how did he know who she was before she joined. And then it clicked. They all read people wanted for the job files and she was one of them. He must have saw her picture and it clicked. Then when he saw her they got more intense. It was him. She knew it.

"I know who he is" She blurted out. Everyone looked to her with hope. This could be the break they have been waiting for.

"Who is it" Reid asked eagerly sitting up in the chair getting ready to search the name.

'Thats the thing. I don't know his name, I know he is the photocopier who works at the pentagon" Reid instantly began typing and got the pentagon employe list up. He found that the photocopier for JJ's department position is open. He must have either quit or been fired. Now one thing he knew to do was search for people, but to search for past employes he didn't.

"Penelope, how do you search for past employers. I think he might have been fired or something" Reid asked urgently.

"I can't explain that to you. Its to complicated Reid" She said sadly.

"This is the break we need Penelope please try. We have 2 hours" Reid was practically begging. This was the thing they needed and if they didn't get this, there was no point in trying.

"OK but give me a second. I need to think" Her mind was racing. How do you explain something like this to an amateur.

They were all snapped out of there thoughts when the door again opened. JJ looked to him fearlessly. He would not break her. No, she was stronger than that.

"You, come with me" He pointed to JJ and walked towards her.

"Do you know what, i'm OK here" She said smiling at him. He growled and grabbed a clump of her hair.

"Sorry let me rephrase it. You _will _come with me" He dragged her out of the room ignoring her kicking and screaming in his grasp. This was going to be fun. The team where in shock. What was he doing with her?  
"Penelope, we need to know how to do this now!" Reid practically shouted making her jump. He was right. They needed this.

"OK.."

It took 1 hour but she managed to get him to do it. They were now searching for Mark Davis properties. Suddenly the door re opened and JJ was pushed back in the room. She was and had been for a long time crying. She kept her head down as he walked up besides her.

"Tell him what you told me" She didn't do anything. He kicked her in the chest making her yelp out in pain.

"Tell Him" He screamed. She looked up and to the camera.

"I... I don't love you Aaron. I never have and never will. And.." She chocked on her words and didn't say anymore, well not until he started shouting again.

"And.." He screamed again making her flinch.

"And I hate you all. You are all a waste of space and I am actually glad I won't have to see any of you ever again" She shouted. The thing that broke all there hearts was that she looked like she was telling the truth. There was no guilt in her eyes, only anger and flare which scared them all. She wasn't lying.


	9. Chapter 9- Oh My God

**I really hope i haven't lost any of you. Not as many reviews as any of my other chapters so i hope you are all still with me.**

**I hope you like this chapter as much as me because this has to be my favourite one so far.**

**Enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

**...**

JJ looked up to her captor in disgust. How dare he. She has probably just broken 6 hearts in a matter of seconds with a few simple words. Words she did not mean.

"That's a girl JJ. It's better telling the truth than dying with a lie, isn't it" He looked down to her and smiled. She looked away and turned her attention to the wall. She couldn't look at him, and she couldn't look at them.

"Now I see you have an hour left. You can either spend this hour alive, or I can kill you now. Shall we let your team decide?" He left the question hanging and when she didn't reply he took action.

"I will take that as a yes" She closed her eyes as they flooded with tears. If she was them she would choose for her to die now. Would you want to spend an hour with someone who just told you they hated you and never even thought anything of you? And who would answer? Not Hotch, not Emily, possibly Morgan, or even Rossi. She didn't know but she didn't mind. It would show who took the most notice in her, or even the one who didn't care.

"So agents. Shall she die now, or in an hour?" He asked turning to the camera.

"Why make us choose? Why not choose yourself" Emily spat. JJ looked up to the camera in shock. Was she joking? Was Emily really taking this to heart?

"Well fine if you want me to choose I will... She dies now" He was about to head out the door when a voice stopped him.

"Fine. Give her the hour" This time it was Morgan. He sounded like he really didn't care.

"Well, if you say so. See JJ, I told you they didn't care" He looked down to JJ almost sympathetically. JJ looked away and crawled over to the nearest wall. She sat there and stared at the wall opposite her blocking out all her emotions. He wouldn't see her break. No, she wouldn't give him the pleasure.

"See you in an hour" He walked out slamming the door behind him.

The silence was overwhelming and Penelope just had to break it.

"Have you found any properties yet?" She asked mainly to Reid.

"No it's still doing a root search. Don't worry we will find you" JJ noticed how he said you and not the both of you. It broke her heart.

"Yeah, don't give up** just** yet" Morgan said. He was hoping that he made it clear but when he saw no movement of JJ he knew she didn't get his message.

"Just stay **strong**" Rossi tried this time. Nothing. They knew he could hear but they couldn't give away there plan, not yet. They had to hope that JJ would catch on, but it was too late. She thought they hated her, and she just couldn't wait to die. She was actually looking forward to it. Knowing that her best friends, her family, hated her, she just couldn't take it.

"I will" Penelope replied looking to JJ. She had her face buried in her knees which were tucked up by her chest. Penelope just wished she could tell her, but she knew that would probably dock the hour down to nothing. He would kill her before they got here. They had the location and it was 10 minutes away. They were planning on driving down 5 minutes before the clock was up. With Morgan's speed they would get there on time. They had to make sure they didn't tell her because he would hear. They were trying to figure out how not to tell her and him making her say that has been the perfect way. They just don't speak to her full stop. She knew what JJ was thinking. JJ was thinking that they hated her; she thought that after what she said that they didn't care. They knew he had made her say that. If JJ had a problem with someone she would say it, and it would have been long before now. They knew no matter what she loved them, but now what does she think. Penelope wanted to try and make conversation without being too much of a give away.

"Why did he take you up stairs" She asked casually. She looked up with a blank expression on her face.

"Why do you care" She didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. She just didn't get why they would care if they didn't care about her in general. They had to know that she way lying, they just had to.

"Well it's not like I am going to sit here in silence for 45 minutes is it" She spat back. She mentally smiled to her self. She was good at acting, why didn't she realise this before.

"He asked me to do something. Then when I didn't do it he would hit me" She lied. He did much more than that, but she didn't want to go into detail. She knew that they probably didn't care anyway.

"What did he ask you to do?"

"Stuff" She looked away again putting all her focus on the wall.

"Like..." Penelope was trying to keep her talking.

"Like stuff. I don't see why it matters" JJ looked to her again. Penelope could see the pain in her eyes, the guilt.

"Well fine then. Sit here in silence, I don't care" She snapped looking away. She looked to the team with an apologetic look. Morgan mouthed to her 'it's ok. Keep it up' making her smile.

"Yeah, I gathered" JJ mumbled. She looked to the clock to see 35 minutes. She sighed looking back to the wall she had taken so much notice in.

"Penelope we will be right back OK" Morgan looked to his girlfriend. She nodded and watched them all file out of her office.

"We need to go now. JJ is switching off and he will use that to his advantage" Reid said as they shut the door over.

"Your right. If we say that we have a location though he will charge in might kill her there and then. She thinks we don't care and I don't think she does anymore" Rossi replied.

"OK, we will go in there and one of you needs to stay here and drive down when we get there. We need eyes while we are driving there"

"I will" Reid said. Everyone nodded and headed back in the room.

"Everything OK" Penelope asked looking between them for a sign.

"Yes" Hotch replied. He looked to see if JJ was looking at the screen and when he saw she wasn't he put a thumbs up to Penelope. She nodded and looked away.

"We have a location" Reid shouted making his voice echo through out the room.

"Send the co ordinates to my phone. We are coming to get you baby girl" Morgan said before leaving the room followed by Rossi, Hotch and Emily.

Before Reid could say anything the door swung open. He dialled Hotch's number quickly and left the phone on the side so he could hear everything and Reid could hear him.

"How did you find me" He shouted at the camera.

"Easy. We checked all your properties and came up with nothing, so when we checked for your parents properties we saw your father used to own a factory which is now abandoned" Reid replied slyly. He growled and sent Reid a death glare.

"Well then, I guess Jennifer's time has been cut short" He smiled before walking over to his table. He lifted up a long bladed knife which looks so much familiar to a sword. JJ looked up and her eyes darted from the knife to Marks face and back again. What was he going to do? Behead her?

JJ stood up and faced him fearlessly. She was ready. And at least they weren't all watching. But two of her best friends were. Well if they will consider her a friend. When they read the letters they will understand. She actually should have thanked him for making her write them. For him, it was to watch her break. For her, it was to say her final goodbye.

"Wait!" Penelope cried. JJ looked to her confused. What was she doing?

"What now?" He turned round impatiently.

"If you love her so much, why kill her?" She asked out of the top of her head. She was trying to keep him distracted until the team got here.

"Because she broke my heart! She left me for that Aaron person" He shouted.

"What about all the woman before this? What did they ever do to you"

"They did the same. They all broke my heart and left me. So I make them all pay"

"I know what its like, having your heart broken. But this is not the solution. You can't take your anger out on them"

"How would you know"

"Because its happened to me many times. But I moved on, and thats what you should do"

"Why move on when its there fault your world came tumbling down"

"Because you can not go round killing everyone who breaks your heart. It will happen a lot but until you find the right person you need to move on other wise you never will"

Reid and JJ were astonished. She was doing all the tactics to a hostage negotiator and it was amazing.

"No, I can't move on while I know that they are out there living a happy life after ruining mine! No" He shouted spinning round to face JJ . He swung the knife at her missing her chest by a centimetre. She dodge out the way and looked to him. His face was bright red like he would explode.

"Hotch, how far are you" Reid said down the phone panicking.

"We are outside now. Why whats happening"

"He is, he.." Reid was cut of.

"Reid... Reid.." Hotch panicked when he didn't answer.

"We need to get in there now" They all headed for the door and Morgan kicked it down. They ran around the open space, guns raised. They noticed the door and headed towards it. Morgan again kicked it down and they were met with the computer room. It had 3 screens.

One of Penelope's empty office. Reid must have started to drive down.

One of the outside of the factory.

And a black screen which they supposed was inside were JJ and Penelope were.

They all turned to the door and looked to each other.

"Ready.." Hotch said. They all nodded.

"One.." Hotch started

"Two.." Rossi Continued.

"Three.." Emily finished as Morgan kicked the door down. The sight that they were met with was one that would be burned into there memory for the rest of there lives.

"Oh my god.."


	10. Chapter 10- I'm So Sorry

**OK here is the next chapter. I really hope you like it and i am so happy with everyone's reviews. They really mean a lot.**

**...**

Emily's gun fell from her hand. The only sound that could be heard was her gun hitting the concrete floor.

They were frozen in shock. The sight that was before them would stick with them for the rest of there lives. The sight would be burnt to there memory for eternity. The sight would haunt there dreams for many years to come.

They could see Penelope still tide to the chair with tears streaming down her face.

They could see the body of Mark Davis laying limply on the floor with blood pouring from his head.

Then there eyes landed on the knife that Mark had been using not moments before. It was plunged into JJ's stomach, which by the looks of it had almost gone straight through.

She was lying there on the floor. Her eyes were closed and besides the numerous cuts and bruises, she would look like she was in a deep slumber.

Emily snapped out of her faze and sprinted towards her friend.

"JJ... JJ please wake up.." She threw her self to the floor grabbing the blondes limp hand in her own. JJ's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her deep blue eyes which were once full of confidence and passion were now glazed over with pain and guilt.

"JJ the ambulance is on it's way. Stay with me OK" Emily was going to try her best to keep her awake.

"Why are you here" JJ's voice was quite and raspy but Emily heard. She could hear the pain in her voice. It made her heart break. She really thought they didn't care.

"JJ we didn't mean anything we said. We didn't want him finding out about our plan and the only way we couldn't tell you is to not speak to you. We love you JJ and don't you forget that OK" Emily had to hold back a sob as she spoke.

"You.. You didn't mean it.." JJ's water filled eyes burst as tears streamed down her face.

"No, we were trying to protect you from him. If he found out he would have killed you before we got here. We are so sorry JJ.." Emily chocked on a sob as her own tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry JJ. I was so horrible to you and I had no idea. I will do what ever it takes to make it up to you" JJ slowly lifted her hand up and placed it on Emily's cheek. She placed her hand on JJ's and they made eye contact.

"This is not your fault Emily and you don't need to make anything up. Don't live your life in regret, please" JJ's hand slid back down to the floor as she was to weak to hold it up longer. Emily noticed how laboured her breaths were and realised that she didn't have that much time left.

"Hotch, we need the ambulance. She is loosing a lot of blood" Emily called over. JJ immediately registered Hotch's name. She need to see him.

"Hotch.." JJ said a little louder than before. He heard and came hurrying over.

"I'm here JJ" He grabbed her other hand as she turned to look at him. She smiled which warmed his heart.

"I didn't mean what I said... I... He made me.."

"I know, I know. It's OK" He rubbed soothing circles on her palm as he spoke.

"He... He made me write something... They are hidden under the desk in the other room. You need to find them.. You need to before I d.." She couldn't finish her sentence as she let out a sob. She closed her eyes and cried silently, still keeping a tight enough grip on her friends hands.

"No JJ, you won't die OK. You are going to be OK" Hotch looked up as Penelope came hurdling towards them. She knelt down next to Emily and looked to her friend.

"Hey Pen.." JJ coughed as she looked to Penelope.

"JJ why did you do that.." Hotch and Emily looked to her confused.

"I had to.." Was all she said in reply.

"No JJ I would never have wanted you to do that. I'm sorry JJ.."

"It's OK Pen. You know I love you.." She looked up to Hotch and Emily.

"I love you all.." Her eyes slowly closed at she welcomed the darkness. She tried to fight back as she heard her friends distressed calls but she just couldn't. She welcomed the darkness with open arms.

"JJ.. Jay come on wake up.." Emily called out as JJ's grip on her hand loosened.

"JJ please..." Hotch looked up as sirens could be heard coming up to the factory. He heard the distant sound of doors sliding open and shutting. The sound of running feet towards them. The door suddenly bust open with 3 paramedics rushing towards them.

"What happened here?" One asked as the other two set out equipment and got JJ ready to take away.

"She was taken and we have just found her" Hotch explained. They set JJ on a bed ready to take her.

"How did she get like this" She asked trying to get as much information as possible.

"She jumped in front of me when he was about to stab me..." Penelope said. Emily and Hotch looked to her amazed. JJ had saved her life.

"Wow, she must be brave"

"Yeah, she is our hero" Emily said keeping her hand connected with JJ's.

"We have room for 2 more people to come with us" Another paramedic explained as she wheeled JJ of.

Hotch, Emily and Penelope all looked to each other. One had to stay and nobody wanted to be that one.

The paramedic noticed to tension between the friends and felt sorry for them. She wouldn't want to be left behind if she was in there position.

"Here, I will stay behind and all 3 of you can ride" She suggested. They looked to her with thankful eyes before running after there friend.

They hopped in a sat down as the doors were shut and the ambulance sped of.

"Get a surgeon ready for arrival" One shouted through to the other in the front.

"Rodger that"

JJ was suddenly thrown into a coughing fit as she woke with a startle. The paramedic placed a tissue over her mouth until the coughing resided. She looked back at the tissue to see it covered in blood.

"Definitely internal bleeding" She called again to the front.

"Hotch.." JJ called out.

"I'm here JJ. We are all here" JJ looked between her 3 friends and smiled.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. Your going to be OK"

"No, I'm not. I need you all to know that I love you and that I never stopped loving you"

"JJ stop it. You are going to be fine" It was Emily this time who spoke up.

"Listen, I need you to know that if I don't come out of surgery alive that you are all the greatest thing that ever happened to me"

"JJ please stop it" Penelope was trying her best to hide the tears fretting to fall.

"I.. Love.. You.." That was the last thing they heard before they arrived at the hospital and JJ was wheeled away.

I love you.

…...

2 hours they had been in the waiting room. JJ had been in surgery for 2 hours and they had no idea what was going on.

The reception knew nothing, so all they could do was wait.

The team were getting agitated. They needed to know how she was.

They were prepared for the worst case scenario but all they could do was hope and pray.

Suddenly to white doors leading to surgery flung open.

"Jennifer Jareau.." He asked looking up from his clip board. The team immediately stood up and walked towards him. They all tried to read his face but he had no emotion, they didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing.

"Is she OK" Emily was the first to speak. The face on the surgeon sent there heart plummeting. The look in his eyes. They all knew what it ment.

_**I'm so sorry...**_


	11. Chapter 11- Yes, I'm Sure

**There actually isn't anything to say about this chapter so i guess we should get straight to it... **

**...**

The weather always seemed to fit the mood perfectly. Today, it was raining. The rain drowned the tears that were spilled.

Everyone surrounded the small area in the opening. Some were hiding under umbrellas, others were letting the rain soak through them, as they found it comforting in a way.

Suddenly there attention was turned to a tall man, with black hair and dark brown eyes, who was stood upon a podium. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

_**I can't do this. I just can't**_

He turned to step away when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked to see his friend standing next to him. He nodded encouragingly and sent him a small smile. He return the gesture and regained his posture once again.

"Today we are here to celebrate a well lived life. The life a courageous woman who will be remember for many years to come for her bravery and heroic acts. This outstanding woman lost her life far to early than she should have. She lost it to a monster who had been stalking her for 8 months and finally took action and kidnapped her. He held her hostage and had, in the process, taken one of her friends to be used as leverage. In the time she was with him, which was short, but not short enough, he did terrible things to her. He abused her, mentally and physically tortured her, sexually assaulted her and in the end, stabbed her straight through the stomach. Now, the stab wound was, intentionally not meant for her, but for her friend, but being who she was, she jumped in front of her friend to protect her. Jennifer will always be in our hearts and will never be forgotten, for some, she was a friend, for others she was like family, and for the rest, she was the person who kept them sane in the times that where to horrible to even think about. Now for me, she was my love. I loved her will all my heart and I know she loved me back. She was an amazing mother figure for Jack, who has already been through so much. I will raise him so that he knew how much she loved him. For Penelope, she was like her sister. Now she was the one who JJ jumped in front of the blade to save. Even in that time, JJ thought we all hated her, but still risked her life to save her. Emily was the same. She was like a sister for JJ and JJ was like a sister for her. The three of them were like pea's in a pod. She always saw David as he father figure and he had the same view to her. They had that special bond and knew that no matter what, they were always there for each other. Derek and Spencer are her BAU brothers. I don't know what Spencer will do without JJ there to protect him from Derek and Emily's pranks. But what we all know is that JJ loved us all and we loved her and I don't think we could have given her enough credit for everything she did for us and for her county. She was an exceptional FBI agent and was always there for the victims and there family to turn to. She was always there ready with a new case and would always put the victims before her self. And these are just a few of the many reasons why we loved her and will never forget her. Wise words that she once said were 'Everyone wants happiness. Nobody wants pain. But if you want a rainbow, you have to have a little rain'" And with that Hotch stepped down and looked beyond all the people before him. All were clapping at his wonderful spoken words, some were whipping fresh tears from there cheeks, and others he couldn't see because they had there heads to the ground, but above the rain, he could see the tears falling to the ground from there cheeks.

But what Hotch couldn't see beyond all the people was the woman in a long brown coat and umbrella hiding behind everyone observing the entire show. That woman was Erin Strauss.

…...

It had been 2 months since JJ had died. The team where slowly easing them selves back into there job but it just wasn't the same without there media liaison. They had notice how Strauss was awfully more protective than usually but they let the thought slide.

One thing that they had not yet done was read the letters that JJ was forced to write. They were in evidence being processed for a month but since them came out, they have been locked away in JJ's old office alone with other things the team had been to scared to remove.

They had no idea that not reading them was the biggest mistake of there lives. In those letters was crucial information that the team needed to know about, but yet, even though Strauss knew, she just couldn't face them.

That day Strauss had been sent a case file which made her heart plummet. Know the team had to know, but there reactions scared her more than the case.

In the case file where a series of murders that have been taken place in the past month. 5 woman had been raped, tortured and eventually stabbed in the stomach. All of these woman were blonde haired and blue eyed. But the one thing that tied the cases together was the message left with each of them, three simple words.

_**I want Jennifer.**_

Strauss fought back the urge to throw up. She never thought this would happen.

She picked up her phone and dialled a number she thought she would never have to dial again.

"_Hello.." _

"It's me. We have a problem"

"_Please tell me he hasn't found out" _

"I'm afraid he has. He had killed 5 woman and we need to get the team on this"

"_It's been 2 months Erin. What are they going to think? This could break them, this could tear the team apart" _

"I'm sorry but we don't have a choice. I want you on the next flight back here. Its going to be a long 14 hour flight"

"_Yes ma'am... Are you sure its him" _

"Yes, I am sure. See you tomorrow"

"_I look forward to it" _

**...**

**Bite my head of please, i give you permission. Unless you have caught on to me evil plan i suggest you are slightly confused. **

**For those who have this is set before series 6 so i haven't copied, but thought it would be quite a cool twist.**

**So yeah, i am sorry and please review to your hearts content. **

**Review Review. :D **


	12. Chapter 12- Derek

**Hello again my readers. Thank you all so much for the reviews they mean a lot. **

**OK so i know i was so evil with the twist but it should all come to sense more in this chapter.**

**Thank you to the amazing JJ who helped me with this chapter. **

**Enjoy and review.**

**...**

Strauss hung up the phone and sighed heavily. She hadn't planned anything if this should have happened, so she was going in empty handed.

She knew what the teams reactions would be. She just hoped she could duck in time before Morgan's fist made contact with her face. She was expecting a slap from either Penelope or Emily, or even both. A few insults from Rossi would be thrown in there. And not expecting Hotch's reaction. She knew that they were planning on getting married and that he had Jack but for the protection of JJ she had to do it. If she had only told them sooner though.

She collected her thoughts and stood up from her desk carrying six printed copies of the case. She walked through the hall way to the bull pen. She saw Emily, Morgan, Reid and Rossi doing case files and they didn't even notice her walk pass. She walked up the cat walk and knocked on the unit chief's door. The knocking brought the team from there thoughts and they looked up confused. She didn't dare make eye contact, they were all profilers and could read her like a book.

She heard the slightly quieter than usual 'Come In' and opened the door. She shut it over immediately and walked over to Hotch's desk.

"Please, sit" He motioned his hand to the chair opposite him and she nodded a thank you before taking a seat.

"I have a case for you" She didn't look up from the files in her hand as she knew he would be able to see through her eyes.

"I haven't had anything through me" He said slightly confused.

"This one came straight to me and it seems like a priority"

"Oh right, lets have a look then" He held his hand out for a file and she handed it to him keeping her eyes down. He was slightly put of by her but knocked the thought aside. If she got the case it must be important.

Strauss knew that until it came to the pictures he would find it a very disturbing case. She could see his mood changing as he read the MO of the killer. The description of the victims then, he turned the page.

The colour washed from his face, the tears sprung to his eyes, the fire burned behind his cold expression.

"What..." He chocked on his words as a sob escaped his mouth.

"Listen Aaron, don't jump to.." He interrupted her shouting loudly.

"What does this mean" He screamed, but hopefully not loud enough for everyone outside to hear.

"It means that there was another un-sub in agent Jareau's case and for her safety I faked her death and now he has found out she is alive and he is coming to get her" She replied shouting just as loud as him. His face burned red as the words came out from her.

_**Faked... Death... Safety... Coming to get her...**_

"She is alive. She has been alive for 2 months and now just because of this case you plan on telling us"

"Yes. He could have been keeping tabs on us and if he had found out she would already be dead, for real. I did it to protect her. She knows and is on a flight back right now"

"Flight. Where has she been for the past 2 months. I bet you sent her somewhere isolated didn't you. For _protection_" He spat the last word making her cringe.

"Would you have done the same Aaron. If you got a call in the middle of the night saying that one of your agents is in surgery and on the verge of life and death and her last words were 'tell them about the other one' would you want to do all you could to protect her"

"Yes but.." She held her hand up in fury.

"Yes you would so don't you dare judge me for my decision. I have been looking for this person since I got that phone call and have had tabs on every single case related to blonde haired, blue eyed woman. You may not think it but I care for this team and I broke procedure just to save her. I saved her from a horrible life of living in fear"

"She was my fiancé Erin. I had to tell my son that his most favourite person, even over me, had to leave and go somewhere else, just like his mom. Do you think that was easy for me"

"I understand that was hard for you but would you have liked her to live in a life of fear. Would you have liked her to stay isolated in your house for hours on end knowing that someone was out there watching her and she couldn't even leave her house without knowing she was in danger" Hotch's tears were now streaming from his eyes. In a way he knew she was right, but he just couldn't get onto the fact that she was still alive.

"I know, your right its just, she's alive.."

"I know this is hard for you but if you want to save her we need you and the rest of your team on high alert. She should be back here tomorrow. Aaron, I am really sorry" She placed the files on his desk and went to leave the room when his voice brought her back,

"Thank you... For protecting her" She turned around and smiled to him.

"Any time. You can wait until tomorrow to tell them. I think you better get home and spend the night with Jack. Wait until tomorrow." She nodded and headed out the room. She ignored the stares from the team and continued out of the bull pen and down the hall back to her office. She had a lot to explain to the director.

"What do you think that was about" Emily asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know but I have a feeling its nothing good" Rossi replied. They shurged and carried on with there paper work.

Once the end of the day came they all left silently and went there own way. It was another 2 hours later before Penelope left her office to go home.

Hotch managed to catch Penelope before she left. He thought she should know before anyone else. He knew how close she was with JJ and though Emily was as well, Penelope was there. She was there with him and her and she had a right over everyone, even him.

"Penelope.." He called to her jogging up before she could get into the elevator.

"Yeah.."

"Could you come to my office for a minute. I need to speak to you"

"I was actually planning on getting straight home you see" She looked down not making eye contact.

"Please, this is really important" She nodded and they both headed up to his office.

He had been thinking of how to go about this all day but he couldn't think of a reasonable way to go, so he was just going to tell her.

"Look, this is really hard for me to say, and probably harder for Strauss earlier but i'm just going to come out with it"

"OK.." She was slightly put of at the mention of Strauss but it must be important if she is involved.

"JJ is.." He couldn't say it. A tear fell from his left eye and that automatically out Penelope on alert.

"What about JJ Hotch.."

"She is.. Well.. She is still alive" Her mouth dropped open and her eyes watered.

"What, she can't be. Aaron we buried her"

"It was all fake. Strauss faked it all"

"No. Listen Hotch I know these past few weeks have been hard for you but you can't make up stuff like this"

"I'm not Penelope. There wasn't just the one stalker, there were two. Strauss had to do it for her protection and now the other one is out to get her. Look I'm not lying" He rummaged through a few pieces of paper on his desk before pulling out a picture and showing it to her. more tears came to her eyes as she saw the image.

"But that's not possible. I would know, I was there"

"Listen, she was raped. While she was out and we sorted out a plan another one was there waiting. One was in it for the killing, the other for the torture. We never did look through the security footage of the day. I have spent the day doing that and I saw him Penelope, in saw him bring you in and pass to the other, I saw him beat her and torture her while she was outside. I saw him force her to write the letters" Her eyes went wide.

"OMG, Hotch, the letters.." He nodded his head sadly.

"She put in the letter to you that there was another one. If we had opened them sooner we would have known. This is partly out fault, not just Strauss"

"Were has she been this entire time?"

"I don't know. Strauss said she was on a flight back so must be somewhere far"

"I can't believe it. What do we tell the others"

"I don't know but we have to and we have to find this son of a b***** so he doesn't hurt her. We need to be on full focus for this, can you do that"

"Anything for my girl"

"I just can't wait to see her"

"I have missed her so much"

"Not as much as me" They both spun round to see JJ standing in the door way.

…...

Today was the day that the team had to find out. Hotch, Garcia, and JJ had been planning this all night and had hardly had any sleep. Hotch saw that the last of the four remaining team members came into the bull pen and prepared him self. He collected the files and walked out of his office.

"Briefing room" Was all he said then walked straight in. He sighed heavily. This was it.

Once they were all seated he passed around the files and watched as the 4 agents opened up the case file and began reading. He looked to Reid first. He was the fastest reader and would probably get to the images before the rest. He flicked over the page and he went pale. His eyes looked up to Hotch and he held his hand up to say wait for the others. He nodded slowly.

The reactions of the team were all different. Hotch didn't know if Morgan or Emily scared him the most.

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with JJ" Morgan shouted making Reid jump.

"I wish I could" Hotch looked away from him as more tears sprung to his eyes.

"But she is dead" It was Emily this times who's voice spoke up.

"Emily, don't you get it" Morgan said looking to her quite impatiently.

"What? Don't get what"

"She is still alive" Emily looked up wide eyes.

_**No, she can't be. We buried her. I visit her grave everyday. She died in surgery. She can't be alive. It's not possible... **_

"No.. No.." Emily looked as if she was going to be sick. Then the thought hit her. She looked up to Hotch eyes burning.

"You knew didn't you..." She spat making him inwardly cringe. He shook his head as the words failed to leave his mouth.

"Yes you did. She was your fiancé and you haven't even blinked. You knew"

"No, I didn't" The tears were now coming visible in his eyes.

"Yes you did. Don't lie Aaron. You knew and you didn't bother to tell anyone"

"No he didn't" Everyone snapped there heads round to see the familiar blonde standing in the door way of the briefing room.

"OMG" Emily felt tears spring to her eyes as she saw her supposed to be dead friend standing right in front of her.

"Is this some sick joke" Morgan said standing us. He looked straight to JJ as she made eye contact.

"No, Morgan. I'm alive"

"Oh no I see that" He snapped.

"Morgan stop" Emily held his arm and shook her head. All the emotions about her had been completely washed away, her friend was alive and that was all she cared about.

"Morgan, she is alive. You don't get anything better than this" Rossi said standing up and embracing JJ in a warm hug. She accepted it whispering a quiet 'thank you' in his ear.

"Reid.." Morgan looked to Reid for some back up. He just shook his head. JJ walked over to him and pulled him to his feet by his hands.

"Understand that the second I was allowed a phone out there you were the first person I planned on calling" She whipped the tear that fell form his eye away from his cheek and he hugged her tightly crying into her shoulder. She returned the hug and patted him on the back.

"It's OK. I'm back" She felt him nod in her shoulder and he lifted his head up to look at her. He was upset with the secrets but so glad that she was back.

"Please. You think that you can come back after being dead for 2 months and act like everything is OK" Morgan said throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Listen Morgan, you are the only person taking this to seriously. Look around you. Nobody else is making a show" Emily said shaking her head. She didn't understand why he wasn't happy.

"Morgan please, listen to her side of the story for once"

"Oh what, is someone else after her and she had to go into hiding. We have heard it all before"

"Morgan" Hotch snapped making Morgan jump.

"No Hotch. I'm sorry" Morgan walked out storming past Penelope. JJ immediately took after him.

He ran a lot faster than her, especially since she had high heels on. She had to wait for the next elevator to come as he was already heading down in one.

Morgan ran out and stood in a dark corner in the parking lot. He took a deep breathe in as tears fret to fall. No, he wouldn't let them. He was to angry to cry for her.

"Excuse me, are you Derek Morgan" He looked up to see a man standing before him. He looked to be at least 35 and looked like a single punch would snap him.

"Who's asking" He looked sceptical to him. He had no idea who this guy was. He was about to answer when a beeping noise brought both of there attention to the elevator. The doors opened to see JJ walking out of them. She looked to the pair and immediately froze. Her eyes were wide making Derek feel uncomfortable.

"What is it JJ" His attention was on her so he didn't notice the man pull out a gun.

"Derek.." Her eye line drifted to the gun which was now trained on Morgan's head.

**...**

**OK so i was thinking, i am leaving this chapter on 41 reviews. Who ever is the amazing 50th review shall get a one shot of there desire and a general great thanks for being my 50th reviewer. **

**Thank you and don't forget, reviews speed up updates. :D x**


End file.
